Fumetsu
Fumetsu was a highly controversial character. He died at the hands of Valyon Lightstar in an all-out battle. Creation The creator, and user of Fumetsu is Ankoku, formerly known as Protofan. The idea behind Fumetsu was given to Ankoku by Zetsumi. Ankoku had asked Zetsumi for advice, and one of Ankoku's ideas was a form of medusa cloning. Zetsumi gave him the idea to take it further than that. Through that, Fumetsu was created. Template His template is as follows: BASIC Name: Fumetsu, but was once known as John Smith. This John Smith was killed, and his human name is now Shaun Spencer. Age: 17 for his human body, 7563 for his manifest forms. Species: Double-Manifest Gender: Male Height: 192 cm Weight: 39 kg Birth Place: Earth for his human body. PERSONALITY Fumetsu is smart, and sometimes evil. He's slightly overconfident though. He studies his opponents, and holds back. He tries to bring out the best in people, to steal it. He's cruel, and will do anything to become the strongest in the Omniverse. APPEARANCE He has a tall, but thin build. His arms don’t look, or seem strong, but he’s stronger than any human. He has thin, lanky legs as well, but he can run faster than most. His hair is brown, with slight hints of blonde. His hairstyle is usually a long piece of hair covering one eye. his eyes are blood red. ATTIRE He wears his old outfit, the same John Smith wore. A ripped, black shirt that has a pink spiral on it. Where the shirt is ripped, a pure red undershirt is visible. The sleeves of his shirt have a red checkered pattern on it. He has dirty, ripped jeans, plus old shoes that have no laces. BIO John Smith was born in a hospital in a no-name town, in the middle of the United States. His parents weren’t anything special. He grew up a normal boy. His grades weren’t anything special, and neither was his strength. Because of this averageness, he fell into depression. He wouldn’t eat, or even talk to anyone. He was an outsider. His peers would torture him for being different. Children can be so cruel. As a teenager, he was a fan of anime and video games, causing him to be ridiculed. “They don’t understand” he would tell himself. One day at school, he was spotted by the football team, his number one tormentors.“Hey, freak.” The jock said, coming towards John. It was after school, and no one was nearby. The boy turned, and began to walk the other way. He bumped into one of the jock’s buddies. He turned, and found himself face-to-face with the bully. “Where do you think your goin’? Come ‘ere!” He grabbed John by the neck, and pulled his head down. He began punching the boy in the gut hard. He stopped when John coughed blood all over his arm. The stronger man pushed him to the ground. The next day at school, he was approached by the team again. The leader immediately threw a punch at him. John moved, and kicked the man in the face. He staggered back, and John jumped in the air. John slammed his leg into his face. The rest began to move towards him. John slipped under one, and slammed his hands into the player’s shin. The bones shattered there, and he fell screaming. He stood quickly, and a gunblade from one of his favorite games appeared in his hands. Before thinking, he shot them. What he didn't know was what gave him these powers. It seemed he had been possessed by a manifest. Another manifest entered his body as well. These two fought for control, driving John insane. The two eventually subsided , and began working together, giving him amazing power. He was deemed mentally unstable after the shooting. Maybe he was, but that gunblade was real. He stayed there, quiet for ten years, just honing his ‘ability.’ One day inside his cell, he thought, and cloned a spear. He shot it out, taking two guards with it. He looked at another, and cloned his blood over a hundred times over. Blood poured out of his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. He smiled insanely, and stood. Before a whole hour was up, the city was coated in layers of blood. He said one word. "Fumetsu" Fumetsu made millions of clones, and sent them out. One met up with 'Alacer.' Fumetsu cloned some of his abilities, and left him. He met the death god Zetsumi, and gained little from the encounter. Then, he fought Thogen. This opponent killed John Smith, forcing the two manifests to take a new form. This new form is that of Shaun Spencer, a normal teenager much like John. ABILITIES AND APTITUDES Cloning- By taking molecules from any substance, he is able to instantly clone the substance. This ability can be used to clone himself, weapons, attacks, and even buildings. If he has cloned something, he can clone it anytime. Doppelganger- Fumetsu takes DNA or a molecule from the opponent, which he uses it to create an exact copy of the opponent. This copy is not under his direct control, but is mentally unstable. It tends to copy any move or ability the opponent uses on it. Clone Manipulation- He changes the clones he’s made, making a gun more powerful, a sword sharper, or a person clone into a different person. A clone can only be changed up to four times. Clone Remembrance- Any thing, or ability a clone learns is instantly learned by all other clones, and the original Fumetsu. Weapon Copy- By seeing a weapon, Fumetsu can make a clone of it. If the weapon has certain abilities, he must witness them first. He cannot copy magical properties. Ability Copy- Fumetsu copies any attack he has witnessed or lived though. He can also copy fighting styles, and traits as in strength, and speed. Clone Flood- He overloads his powers, cloning his opponent, but not their body. He will either clone their blood, until their veins burst from the overflow, or clone their organs inside themselves. Boom- He can force any cloned object or being to explode. Double Advantage- He can place one manifest in front to take the damage. Alacer- He can use bones in the form Alacer could, as well as heal and fly. Phoenix- He can blow things up by energy manipulation. Zetsumi- He can make an artificial form of 'Umbra', and control it. Thogen- He can now absorb darkness, and use it to unleash a massive attack. OTHER Quote: “You may be able to kill ONE manifest, but two?” Controversy A multitude of controversy surrounded the character of Fumetsu. The reasons behind this were the nature of his powers, and that there was no limit to the clones. This led to people finding that he could simply be a clone to survive even the worst of attacks. It also was because of his annoying ability to clone powers, which led to people accusing Ankoku aka Protofan of stealing everyone else's ideas, which he was doing in a way. In the end, this led Ankoku to have Fumetsu fall at the hands of Valyon Lightstar, as he destroyed the planet Fumetsu was on. Category:Character Category:History